Photo-Negative Mickey
Photo-Negative Mickey Mouse is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Treasure Island and is usually the only one who moves during Night 1. It is based off of a creepypasta titled Abandoned by Disney, in which a man searches an abandoned Disney attraction, only to find a Photo-Negative Mickey costume, a Donald Duck and Goofy head. When he turns to leave, he turns back around and sees the PN Mickey suit standing behind him. It asks: "Hey... wanna see my head come off?" Mickey then proceeds to pull its head off, causing thick yellow blood to spray everywhere. The man however escapes from the suit and leaves. Description Appearance As its name implies, the costume is actually a Mickey Mouse character costume with photo negative coloring. It is unknown why it was colored photo-negative. It contains all of the classic Mickey Mouse features, such as circular ears, pointed nose, large grin and overalls. If reversed, it shows Mickey Mouse's original colors. On the title screen, it has been shown to leak a yellow, chunky fluid. Distorted Mickey Mouse has also been shown to leak this fluid. Behavior PN Mickey starts at Character Prep 1 along with the Donald Duck Head. It is initially seen lying down, however when it is about to start moving, it will stand up. This can help the player prepare for him. It appears in all but one camera (CAM 4) when active. Advice from Greg says that photo negative Mickey is blind, but has a heightened sense of hearing. However, on the Second Night, Lisa, the second phone person, explains that the photo negative Mickey can see, but its sight is very poor, and it uses its hearing over its sight. When PN Mickey gets in The Office, the player needs to pull up the Monitor and shut down a camera. Because, a camera shutting down creates a loud noise, this will draw the Mickey costume out but delaying or neglecting it will make him end your night. PN Mickey will reappear in Character Prep 1 and restart the cycle. On the 2nd night, the PN Mickey suit can sometimes reappear already standing, rather than lying down. Locations PN Mickey starts lying down in Character Prep 1. It eventually stands up, and then wanders to the Staff Area, the Mascot Only Room, Bathroom, the Lounge, or the Office. Trivia * If the player stays idle on the title screen for too long, the Photo-Negative Mickey will look at the camera and say "Hey... Wanna see my head come off?". PN Mickey's Jumpscare animation plays and then the game will start on its own. The title screen music will get progressively louder when this is close to happening. ** The title screen jumpscare is different than the normal jumpscare. In the title screen, Mickey stands at a distance and comes closer to the screen, holding his hands out, while the in-game jumpscare has Mickey flailing about. *** Also, be aware that if this happens and you're on Night 2, it will erase your save file and make you start from the beginning. *** This may be a reference to the Night 2 phone call as Lisa says PN Mickey can see, but not very well. * No matter which camera you disable, PN Mickey will always head back to Character Prep 1. This means PN Mickey might not have great hearing either, or it may not be as intelligent as it is believed to be. * PN Mickey always stares towards (or near) the cameras (except when lying down), and stares at the player when in the office. However, during its jumpscare, it appears to be looking in various directions, while waving its hands around randomly. It's possible that, due to his slight blindness, he has difficulty trying to find you even at close range. ** This might occur while trying to get to the office, as it wanders aimlessly around, and sometimes even goes back to lying down in Character Prep 1. *PN Mickey is one of the two suits that can talk, the other being Oswald. Category:Characters Category:Suit Category:Males